Marvel: 2010-06-21 - Testing a Theory
Jeremy Before you is an interesting sight. This young male stands at around 5'8 and seems to have a moderate build, but it's sort of hard to tell with the type of clothing he's wearing. He has wide shoulders and a formidable stance. A graying out once black hoodie is worn, the hood up along with a thin fabric scarf. It obscures the majority of the young man's face, especially when paired with the wrap around reflective sun glasses. Thick rusty-brown hair trickles out from the opening of the hood, to about mid chest. The young man's over large hands are covered up by worn leather gloves. His dusty, dirty jean pants are very baggy, perhaps styled after what raver's wear. The flared legs hide his shoes, if he's wearing any. Siobhan This young woman would easily stand out in a crowd with the thick waves of coppery curls that frame her face, despite her petite, 5'4" stature. Quite often her curls are left loose, flowing just past her shoulders. Her face is a vision of serenity that is all too easily stirred into a stormy visage of troubled emotion. Amidst this sweet, heart shaped face, her eyes are a shifting coloration between green and brown, depending upon mood and lighting. She has a cute, upturned nose and full, pouty lips that are painted a shade to match the molten copper of her hair. A shy smile graces her lips on most occasions, its forced though, like being in public is draining on her. Her teeth are pristine, white and straight behind her lips. She seems like she participates in a few sports, a bit of an athlete. Her legs are firm and toned, lanky though and looking like she could pull off a very quick sprint if she had to. Her arms are besmirched only by a few faint freckles dancing up them, breaking up the otherwise pristine fair skin, preventing her from looking too angelic. She's decked out in a stylish short sundress, sleeveless, with a 'V' neckline and a close fit about her upper body and hips. The skirt, extending to about mid thigh, flares out from the hips so that even when she's not up and moving, the material falling about her legs in gathered folds. The material is a bright, emerald green that brings out the green in her eyes. A pair of black sandals cross the foot and wrap up around her ankle. Most commonly she can be found with a simple chain of white gold around her neck, with a white gold, cross pendant dangling just past her collarbone. Log It's early morning, and Siobhan has dressed in a pair of comfortable shorts, a green t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, perfect for a walk, or a jog in the park. At least this one's close enough for her to walk to from the apartment she shares with her mother. The early morning is her preference.. a lot fewer people.. for her regular jog, and as she nears the jogging path, she pauses, crouching down to make sure her shoes are tied. Jeremy isn't too far from where Siobhan has paused. He's sitting on a park bench, taking up the whole thing by sitting side ways, his back propped up against it's arm. One of his feet is up on the metal slats, his felineque toes visible under the pants leg. He's reading a book, with a glossy colorful cover. He's fairly calm, caught up in the story he's reading. But he's also quite ravenous, it's been a while since he's eaten well. Siobhan moves to straighten, then grabs her stomach, the sudden hunger pangs that hit cause her to double over, groaning. She didn't even realize she was hungry. She shouldn't be, since she had a brief snack before coming out to the park. After all, it's not good to try and expend energy, when you've got no fuel to burn. Endlessly hungry is a way of life for the young feral. As are fleas. That sucks too. Jeremy idly scratches at his back and yawns before flipping a page of his book. The sound of the groan however catches his attention and his gaze rises towards the girl. With one arm still wrapped around her belly, Siobhan reaches up to scratch at her hair. She takes several deep breaths as she finally starts becoming accustomed to the gnawing feeling in her belly, and turns to head home. It's the safest place for her to get nourishment. In a public place, she might hurt someone. Jeremy tilts his head at the girl's actions. "..you okay?" he asks, the way she's holding her stomach is kind of odd. Siobhan waves her hand dismissively. "I'll be.. fine. I just.. need to get something to eat." She winces, pausing to lean against a tree. Jeremy knows that feeling! "A hot dog vendor should be rollin' in a while. " he says. That's one of his main ways of getting food, street vendors are wonderful. "God.. it hurts." It's one thing to get used to the hunger as it grows over time, but to be hit with it all at once takes a little time to adjust to. Siobhan turns to lean her back against the trunk of the tree, rubbing her stomach. Jeremy frowns under his scarf. He isn't sure what's going on with the gal, but he doesn't think she's faking it. He scratches at the back of his head. It isn't often that he shares food but he might do so now if he had some to give. He swings his feet off the bench to rest upon the ground. "There's a water fountain right over there.." he says pointing up the path a little. "That'll take the edge off.." he suggests. Siobhan hasn't looked up yet, but she nods a bit. She holds out her hand. "Don't.. don't get too close." She says, her voice trembling slightly. She wasn't expecting this, this morning. Of course, when one of her episodes hits, it's never expected. "Oh.. God.. I should have stayed home." Jeremy mrrks? ".. I ain' contagious o' nuthin'..geese.." he says, assuming it's because of his appearance. He's been accused of a lot of things, plague, leprosy, and others. Siobhan shakes her head. "It's not safe.. I'm not safe." She tries to clarify, her eyes scanning for the water fountain. What she doesn't realize is.. her pang of hunger isn't going to disappear, until yours does.. or you're out of range of her." Jeremy laughs at this. "What ? yer kiddin' right? What are you gunna do? Yer a lil' girl.." he says rather bluntly. Of course that could lead one to wonder what she means! His brow creases and he shakes his head. "Ya ain't gunna turn cannibal on me are ya?" he morosely jokes. Siobhan takes a few more deep breaths, finally spotting the water fountain, she takes a few steps toward it. "I don't want to hurt you." Her expression becomes pained as she pauses. Jeremy smirks again and shakes his head. 'An' how the hell wouldja do that? " he says with full confidence. Unless of course she's got razor sharp knifes hidden in her arms. Then he might get concerned. He shudders, his fur raising up along his neck and back briefly. Siobhan takes a few more steps, pauses, and then a few more, bringing her to the water fountain. "Just.. don't get too close." She leans over the fountain, pulling her hair back as she pushes the button, gulping the water.. but it doesn't seem to help, or take the edge off. Jeremy shrugs and flops back down onto the bench. "Sure, whatever.." he says, a bit disappointed. But he can't really blame her, he's a big freak after all. He scritches at his back again with a large hand and then grabs for his book. Siobhan straightens, letting her hair fall around her shoulders as she reaches up to scratch her head. "I can't believe anyone would want to be around me.. How could anyone like me? I'm such a freak." She winces, grabbing her stomach as she feels the pangs again, but at least it doesn't have her doubling over. She's finally beginning to get used to the sensation. Jeremy 's ears fold back. He's so confused. How can a pretty, human looking girl feel that way? Even if she was a mutant? He sighs, looking back towards her. "Least ya don' got fur, kiddo.." he says trying again to help. "I'm sure yer perfectly fine... " Siobhan sighs, sounding much like you. She gives a shake of her head, lifting her hand to her head. "I just don't get it. What's wrong with me?" She steps over to a tree, leaning back against it then sliding to sit on the ground. She hugs her knees to her chest, dropping her forehead to rest on her knees. "At least you don't hurt people." Jeremy mrrs at the irony of the words. "...I still don' see how a lil' thing like you could hurt a fly.." he says. He won't comment on him hurting others. He knows he's done so, both on purpose and when out of control. Siobhan lifts her head, her eyes tearing up. "You don't understand.. I've lashed out at the people closest to me.. hurt my friend.." She shakes her head. "I'm not safe to be around." Jeremy arches a brow and smirks. "... nope I don't.. not the specifics..but that don' really sound that unusual to me.. that kinda crap happens.. ya appologize an' try to make it right if ya can.. unless o' course we are talkin' massive body counts here... " Siobhan can't help the small smile that tugs at the corners of her mouth. It soon fades. "I can't stop it.. I can't control it.. and I never know when I'm going to strike out.. so it's just better if people stay away from me." Jeremy smiles back, though the expression is hidden well by the scarf and glasses. "Stop what? " gee that sounds so familiar.. but she couldn't be.. like him! he shakes his head. "Couldya be a bit more specific exactly? Control what? snow storms? Lightenin' strikes? Purple beams o' death outta yer eyes? what?" Despite the amusement she feels, Siobhan looks up at you, bewildered. She gives a shake of her head. "I'm crazy.. but not /that/ crazy. I don't think I can do strange stuff like that. I'm not /that/ special." Huh? (Type "help" for help.) Jeremys hidden ears swivel forward, making the outter lining of his hoody poke up some. "Special huh? well, I guess that's one way to put it.. so what exactly are ya afraid o' doing to people.. seriously you don't look like much o' a threat to me.." Siobhan grows quiet for several minutes, and one might wonder if she has any intentions of answering the question at all. She finally speaks up. "I punched my friend in the nose.. for no reason. I just got so mad.. and I don't know why. She didn't do anything.. and I broke her nose." Jeremy blinks at this. That's all? "..... yer kiddin'? Right? an' yer freakin' out over that? " he smirks, shaking his head. "If that's all that happened consider yerself lucky.. plenty o' people have done much worse... " he holds up a hand. "I ain't discountin' that it's an issue.. but ya can work through somethin' like that! don' give up over a stumble like that kid." Siobhan shakes her head. "You don't understand. If I could hurt my friend like that.. for no reason.. what else am I capable of?" Jeremy folds his arms over his chest. "Yer capable o' anythin' ya want.. if ya screw up, do somethin' to make it right...maybe it was just a fluke.. instead o' runnin' from the problem try to work it out girlie.." he notes. He's brutal in his opinions, but he really does mean to help. Siobhan pushes herself to her feet, mirroring your stance. "Nice enough to say, if you didn't practically kill your mother." She retorts. Jeremy 's ears fold back and his hidden whiskers droop into his scarf. "... er... no.. course my Ma ain't much o' a keeper anyway.. so what happened that time? another random attack with a fist to the snoz?" Some of Siobhan's bluster fades. "I couldn't explain it.. but it was like I was suddenly scared out of my mind.. and I saw everyone around me as a threat. I started throwing dishes.. the breakable ones.. at my Mom." Jeremy rubs at his nose, mmmm. That is strange. "What were they doin' to make ya think that? was she actin' hostile?" he itches at another flea bite along his outter thigh. Siobhan quickly smacks her thigh, then scratches it, distracted for a moment. She looks back up at you. "That's just it. She and Martha were just sitting there at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. Yeah, they were talking quietly with each other, but that wasn't unusual." Jeremy doesn't pick up on the mimicry just yet. He's perceptive..but not that much. The leap between all her problems and his just hasnt' sunk in. Lots of people are hungry and dissatisfied with their lives. But the tale of what was going on is certainly strange. "...okay yea, that's kinda.. odd. Mebbe some one was.. probin' yer brain or somethin.. like when two people are playin' with those RC racers an' they are too close to each other's frequencies? " Siobhan furrows her brow, giving a shake of her head that tosses her coppery curls about her shoulders. "What do you mean?" She lifts her hands, rubbing her temples with her fingertips as her own emotions war with the ones radiating from you. Jeremy has plenty of fun conflicting thoughts and urges. And that's not even counting the feral ones, which are fortunately for the moment a slow sleepy current. "Well are you sure it's you an' not some outside force?" he tries to clarify. "Mebbe some body is doin' somethin'.. I dunno.." Siobhan shakes her head. "I'm not sure of anything anymore. My Mom has me seeing a psychologist.. and I'm beginning to wonder if I have schizophrenia, or something like that. The doctor hasn't said anything like that.. but I've done a little reading.. I just think I'm going crazy.. or something. Besides.. who would do something like that?" Jeremy shrugs. "There are plenty o' weirdos out there." he says as he leans back into the bench's arm. "O' mebbe whoever it is, doesn't have any controll over it either.. anything is possible. I've read lotsa weird stories on the net.. plenty o' forums out there fer freaks.. things that have happened to them.. or people they know.." Siobhan pushes herself to her feet and edges toward you, despite her wariness. There's a brief flicker of hope that flits through her hazel eyes, but it's extinguished immediately. "No.. I'm just a freak, and I'll just have to get used to the idea. I should just be shut away from everybody.." Jeremy tilts his head, quizzical. Like how a cat or dog might do. "If that's what ya wanna do... no one's gunna stop ya.. if yer mind's made up.. " he says "but if people can put up with me on occasion, don't see why you'd have to go all lone wolf." he murmurs. Siobhan inches a little closer, as if testing the waters.. testing herself. "I don't /want/ to be alone." She heaves a sigh. The longer she's around you, some of the emotions she's getting from you become easier to handle. "I've had dreams, since I was a little girl..." She lets the sentence trail off a bit, then continues, in a much softer voice. ".. I always hoped Prince Charming would come and sweep me off my feet." A light rosy hue rises to color her cheeks. "I know it's silly.. but it's what I hoped for." She shakes her head. "But I can't even trust myself.. how can I possibly expect.." This time, she doesn't finish her sentence. Jeremy scritches at another flea bite. Fleas suck. So does having to curl his tail around his waist so it isn't visible. It's getting cramped up a bit. "Heh, everybody's got dreams.. though the prince charmin' thing ..well, that might take a bit a work. Sides from what I've read o' princes an' princesses.. it's a pretty borin' life.. all duty an' responsibility." he looks at her, at her eyes. "Well ya got two choices.. ya give up, o' ya keep tryin'. me? Personally I'm gunna live as much as I can.. I refuse to hide under a rock, o' out in the woods forever.." Siobhan smacks herself, then scratches.. the same spot where your scratching that flea. She even fidgets a bit, rubbing at her lower back, just above her rear.. then stops herself, feeling a little foolish. She tucks her hands behind her back, clasping them together. Despite this itching from the fleas, and the hunger pangs.. perhaps she should stick around you more often. She develops a determined set to her features. "Me too. There's too much to see and do." Jeremy urs.. Okay now he's starting to get curious. Why is she suddenly all itchy? She's too far for the fleas to jump over. And there do not seem to be a lot of gnats about. "... Sooo.. have ya ever researched anythin'? I mean I ain't any sorta head shrinker but I ain't ever heard of any one just actin' out like that.. not without some kinda I dunno, a reason.. even if it's a flippant one.." Siobhan eases somewhat.. then reaches up to scratch again before clasping her hands again. "What's there to research? I mean.. my Mom has looked into everything she can think of, and come up empty so far." Jeremy 's eyes narrow behind the glasses, to focus in on her skin to see if there are any bites or scratches. "Everythin'? even mutant abilities? " he asks. Siobhan snorts softly. "Now that's just ridiculous. What mutant would take an interest in me, enough to torment me like this into thinking I've gone round the bend?" Jeremy grins. "Why do people do half the crazy stuff they do? Like I said, for all ya know they don't mean to do it. Maybe it just happens. Or maybe yer the mutie an' there's something going on that ya don' understand that is makin' you do it." Siobhan blinks a few times. Now /that/ was something she'd never considered. /Her/, a /mutant/? "Me?" She sounds incredulous, as if the idea is so far beyond believable... and yet... it causes her pause for thought. "No.. I'm not that special." Jeremy laughs. "What the hell is special about it? Ya think bein' a mutant is like winnin' the lotto? It just happens.. some people fly, some people grow fur, others? Well who the hell knows.. Look online girl, there's a forum called Millennium Effect, got a buncha stories.. list o' abilities people think exist.." Siobhan inclines her chin, studying you a little more closely. "Are you a mutant?" She asks boldly, fixing her gaze on you. Jeremy snerks. "It's either that or a burn victim, now ain't it?" he says, both a point of pride and disgust. After all being a mutant has it's benefits.. but it also has more than it's fair share of challenges. Siobhan staggers a bit from the wave of emotion rolling off of you, her expression flitting between pride and disgust, as she struggles to reign herself in. She reaches a hand out to lean against the tree as she fights through the feelings that aren't hers. And now she gets concern! Isn't being an empath fun? "Whoa, what's happenin' now?" Jere says as he stands up. "mebbe ya oughta sit, if yer gettin' dizzy?" he assumes it must be the hunger still. Siobhan tries to shake off the emotions hitting her, but when she looks up, concern is written all over her face. She takes several steps toward where you stand. "Are you hurt? Do you need anything? What can I do to help?" She's not sure why she's asking, but for some reason, she feels like she needs to help you. Jeremy's ears perk up again. "Okay now that's just freaky.." he says as his ears slowly swivel back. He looks down at his arm, an idea has spawned into his head. It might prove something.. but it might not be such a good way to do it. "..yea.. I totally need yer help.." he says. He feels a bit guilty for doing this but hey, in the end it'll be worth it! She'll know what's going on.. if it works. If not, well no real harm on his end. He pulls back his sleeve a bit, re-vealing a golden hued fur, with faint brownish stripes and spots. "I wanna test a theory.. yer okay with it, ain'tcha?" Siobhan feels a wave of guilt, but she's not quite sure why. A part of her.. her own emotions trying to be felt above the others.. feels wary and uncertain. "I.. don't know. What.. do you want to do?" Jeremy smiles beneath his scarf. "Nuthin' that'll have any lastin' ill effect..So don' freak out.. there's a good chance nuthin' will happen.. an' I'm bein' paranoid.. ya wanna know what's wrong with ya right?" he says, setting up to encourage her into agreeing if he can. That little part of her that feels wary grows a little stronger, reservations coming up. "Don't.. freak out?" She asks, nodding a bit to your question. "If I can.. if I'm not crazy.." Jeremy nods. Then he places his finger upon the exposed part of his arm. A bit of claw is visible and he draws it about a half inch into the skin. It'll hurt of course, like a thin exacto blade being brushed over the back of one's arm, but it isn't deep, a little more than a paper cut. Siobhan's hand comes up to grab her arm as she cries softly, tears springing to her eyes. She holds her hand against the 'wound'.. though nothing marrs her skin, she still feels the sting of the 'slice'. Jeremy pulls his hand away, his wound is already healing up. Within a few seconds it'll be as if nothing ever happened. It itches as the flesh knits back together. "Yer okay.. don' cry.. okay? Please?" he says as he leans towards her but keeps his hands on either side of him, upon the bench. "Sides.. we figured it out.. i think.." Siobhan looks up at you, starting to scratch at the spot. "We did?" She takes another step closer, coming to stand right by the bench.. willing to sit if you make the room for her. "What's wrong with me then?" Jeremy moves over a bit so she can sit. "Seems like yer some how.. I dunno how to explain it exactly.. ya itched when I did. Then ya felt it when I cut myself.. maybe it is like the RC racers crossin' frequencies.. yer like pickin' up what happens to others.. " Siobhan's brow furrows slightly, /wanting/ to understand. "You mean.. I felt, what /you/ felt?" She gives a shake of her head. "That's just.." She wants to say crazy.. but she can't bring herself to this time. Jeremy shrugs. "What? An' being furry is any less weirdo? " he says. "I'm serious, check out that web site.. it could help." he says, urging her again to check out the internet. If not for that he'd probably be in even worse shape. Siobhan nods slowly, a glimmer of hope sparking within her. "I should probably be getting home. I've been gone.. awhile. Don't want my Mom to worry." After all, she /is/ fifteen. Jeremy wishes his mom would have given a darn. "Lucky you... " he smirks. "Good luck kiddo.." he says. "I'm sure y'll figure it out.." Siobhan heaves a sad sigh, but it passes and she offers you a friendly smile. "You should meet her sometime. She's /really/ nice." She stands, brushing her hands over the front of her, then the back, before taking a step away. "I'd like it if you would." Jeremy shakes his head. "I'm sure she is, but I'd best not.. I don't wanna complicate things for ya.. " He stands up and gathers his duffel bag, shoving his book into it. "But thanks fer the offer.." he says. Siobhan frowns. "But I want you to. Please?" She takes a step forward, reaching her hand out. You're the first person who's made any progress, and given her hope. She's not quite ready to cut that tie. Jeremy 's ears fold in. If she feels what he feels? he isn't sure how easy it is to influence her. Who knows what she feels. Is it thoughts? just emotions? physical sensation? ".. Are ya sure that's what you want?" he asks, not wanting to be cruel, but seriously wondering if that's her genuine desire. "What if she freaks out huh? She's probably not going to be thrilled with you bringin' home a stray." Various emotions flit across her features, but she finally settles on sincerity. Siobhan offers an amused smile. "Are you kidding? She's used to it by now." She giggles softly. "I remember bringing home this cute little puppy from the playground. I begged her to let me keep it.. but it ended up belonging to someone else. We found the flyers posted up the next day." Jeremy is so not sure about this. "...I dunno... mebbe.. Lemme think about it.. " he suggests. He still doesn't think it's a good idea. Siobhan fights against the doubt and uncertainty that nearly causes her to cave. She redoubles her efforts, her smile warming. "Please?" She looks up at you from beneath her long lashes. How can anyone resist that? He sighs and murmurs "okay okay... but when she screams and rants cause ya brought home a tigerguy, don't say I didn't warn ya.." Jere states. Siobhan squeals in delight, resisting the urge to hug you. "I live.." She recites her address, a small, first level duplex. "I hope to see you soon." She blows a kiss before turning on her heel and starting for home at a bit of a jog. After all, she didn't get her jog in at the park. ftb